


Morgana(translation)

by Olilikesleo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alliances, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Everett, Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Legends, Levi-Freeform, M/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Thor:Ragnarok(2017), Timelines
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olilikesleo/pseuds/Olilikesleo
Summary: 如果他在他们第一次见面的时候就知道......不，即使是回到那时，他还是会做出同样的选择。或许他其实一直都知道。在他从成百上千人中选中了Everett的那一瞬间，他的灵魂就已经指引他勇往直前，不再回头。





	Morgana(translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morgana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489481) by [WinterIsobel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsobel/pseuds/WinterIsobel). 



“现在来看看下一个。”  
Stephen沉思着。感谢Thor的配合，他很快解决了Loki的问题。然而下一个问题就没有这么容易了。  
The Ancient One从来没有想过与任何部门的接触，无论是国家部门或不是。法师们确实应该护卫世界，但最近发生的事件都明明白白地表明，他们需要与外界更加紧密的合作。  
作为至尊法师和纽约圣殿的守护者，  
他上周在夜晚参观了几个政府部门——当然，是使用了灵体状态——并且拿到了一些部门人员的资料。  
他想要找到一个职位不错但也不要太高的人。一个行动力大于言语的人。一个人际关系良好的人。不可能的。  
他总是对别人太过严苛，Stephen一边想着一边继续浏览文件。  
直到他的视线在一份特别的文件上停了下来。他可真是走运。  
Everett Ross，CIA探员，在进行完欧洲的一个简要任务后被重新调遣回纽约。前飞行员。  
与前神盾局，现神盾局，国际刑事警察组织，北约都有过工作关系，他还与Captain Rogers和一些其他的复仇者们打过交道。就在最近。  
除了去往欧洲执行任务，他从未更改过自己的居住地点，哪怕是升职到了现在的职位。  
或许他应该再多研究一下他打算合作的人选。但他的思绪已经停留在了这个探员的资料上。似乎是某种预感......  
就是他了，Stephen决定。  
不过他觉得这个人,他不能把他叫到圣殿里。

 

Everett整个早上都在忙于处理公务和参加会议，当他的秘书脸上带着一丝愧疚走进办公室时，他忍不住多看了她一眼。她已经被调派到这里四天了，然而还是不能很好地跟上大家的工作。有时候甚至让他错过了整场行动。Right now, he would give everything for a little adrenaline.   
“Marthe，怎么了？”他一边继续工作一边耐心地问道。  
“Sir，你的日程表.....出了点问题。”  
“这是换种温和的方式来说你搞砸了整件事吗？”  
“不是的，Sir。我刚才正在确认你的各项预约但......她的声音中透露出了一丝难以置信。”它们突然消失了。“  
Everett嗤笑了一声。他知道他今天一天都毁了。不知道会有多大的麻烦。  
“再检查一边，Marthe。”他无视了她的质询说道。  
“我已经检查过两边了！Sir！它们就，就这样在我眼前自动取消了。你看。”她走近了办公桌，把日程表递到他手里，“你今天只剩下了一个预约。”他看到了。  
他得再确认一遍今天的日期，这怎么可能？！他还记得清清楚楚他明明有一堆事要做。而纸张上一片空白。除了一条醒目的紫色字迹，既不是他也不是Marthe的笔迹。

5pm，Doctor Stephen Strange，至尊法师。纽约。  
Ps.我认为我们至少需要一个半小时来互相了解对方来确认我的方案是否可行。  
但我需要在晚餐点之前到香港。所以我把你之前的预约都推到下周了。

“这他妈是什么？”他喃喃着，然后猛地合上了手中的日程表，转头看向他的秘书。  
“这是什么，恶作剧吗？是Greenberg的主意？”他把日程表还给了她，重新投入到工作中，对这个玩笑表示嗤之以鼻。  
“不，Sir。请相信我，我真的不知道这——”她试图辩解。  
Everett完全不想听她的解释。他的目光停留在挂钟上。4:57pm.  
"Well，他从来都不擅长做这种开玩笑的事。这个名字太奇怪了一看就不是真的好吗。回去工作吧。”  
她默默离开了办公室，Everett正打算重新认真工作的时候一声敲门声又一次打断了他。  
“Marthe，你告诉Greenberg他可以滚了然后把他的——”他抬起了头，噢天哪，门口的是一个身着深蓝奇怪制服的男人。  
精心修剪的胡须。高耸的颧骨，锐利的目光。  
Marthe发抖的声音让他从白日梦里惊醒了过来。  
“Sir，你的预约。来自.......纽约圣殿？对吗？的Doctor Strange。”

秘书把空间留给了两个人离开了，男人站到了他的面前，看起来十分放松。  
“他们给了你多少钱？”Everett毫不犹豫地问道。  
这个男人肯定是一个脱衣舞男或者是男妓，一个被他的同事雇佣来诱惑他的人。  
“你说什么？”对方问道，疑惑地扬起了一边的眉。  
“Greenberg，他答应给你多少钱？听我说，我很抱歉。他们都是些混蛋。我不知道他们叫你来干什么，请你理解，我还有工作要做，所以告诉我他们答应给你多少，我会全部支付给你......你的出场费......然后你......能离开吗？”  
他实在想不到还能比这件事更令他尴尬的事了。但是这个男人——黑发，高个，英俊的男人——与这个恶作剧没有关系，他只不过是做他的工作罢了。Everett感到有些愧疚，因为他觉得自己毁了另一个人的一天，尽管他也很不情愿。  
男人有些恍惚地看着他，Everett恨不得立刻挖一个洞把自己埋进去，因为他的目光宛如太阳一般耀眼让人无法移开视线。是个正常人都做不到。  
“我想你可能误会了，Mr.Ross。我并不是你的同事们叫来的。我是来和你讨论关于我在纽约所代表的组织，和你们部门——当然，尤其是你——合作的可能性。我之前提到过我稍晚一些时候需要到香港，所以我们可以开始讨论了吗？”  
回答他的是一阵沉默。  
Strange继续观察着他，直到这时他才意料到这是怎么一回事。但他的惊慌和尴尬瞬间就被其他思绪所取代了，他从座位上站起身，以一种全新的目光打量着面前的男人。

 

这个金发男人有点意思，Stephen不由自主地想道。像他在他的资料里了解到的那样，他现在四十多岁，和他一样，而在他安静的办公室文员的外表之下，掩藏着不可否认的实力。他眼中闪烁的微光意外地有些让人着迷，不知为何Stephen发现自己不自觉地向两人之间的办公桌前倾了一些。  
“你的证件呢？”Everett尖锐地问道，及时打断了他的思绪。他有时还真是不近人情。他重新站直了身。  
“我的证件？”  
“对，你进入大楼的时候他们给你的那个证件。”  
“我没有。我从旁边的房间来的。我认为这更妥当。如果我直接在大厅里出现的话，你手下的那些所有特工会第一时间向我开枪的。而如果我直接把你带到圣殿去的话我想可能会让你不太舒服。而那会让你不太乐意跟我合作。”  
Everett不太确定自己是否应该揍他一拳然后叫保安——他怎么可能在他们毫无察觉的情况下进入这里？——还是他面前的男人需要的只是看医生，因为他疯了。  
“Mr.Strange......”  
“Dr.Strange。我是个医生——”  
Everett缓缓把手伸向电话，尽可能不惊吓到他的客人。突然出现？圣殿？他自称为至尊法师。他真的不是脱衣舞男？好吧。所以他应该相信面前的人其实是......什么......一个巫师？  
“.. 我不知道你怎么回事但是......我现在要叫保安了。还有救护车。你可能需要一些医疗方面的——“  
“够了。”Strange翻了个白眼说道。  
Everett的手还停留在拨号键上。他看到Strange的双手以一种奇怪的姿势在空中画出了无形的细线。虽然它们伤痕累累，但他还是注意到他的双手其实很美，强而有力，还有着纤长的手指。有这样一双手的人完全可能成为一个伟大的钢琴家。或者是小提琴家，之类的。  
Strange的双手舞动着，他注视着，而接下来他知道的下一件事——办公室消失了。  
好吧，是他消失了。从办公室里消失了。意思是，他不在办公室里了。  
他现在坐在一把棕色皮质躺椅上，右边是熊熊燃烧的壁炉，而Mr......不，Dr.Strange在他的面前，仍然穿着他那身完美的套装。  
“你他妈刚才到底！！——”  
“抱歉，您能不能......停止咒骂？实在是太不得体了。”一个老管家模样的人在门口说道，但Stephen用一个“不用担心”的手势让他离开了，然后他继续说道，“我们现在在伦敦的一个私人俱乐部。我挺喜欢时不时来这里坐坐。我还不想因为这一次被驱逐出去。”  
伦敦。  
Everett站起身走向窗边。一层。外面停着几辆豪车。毫无疑问它们挂着的是英国牌照。  
“怎么做到的......？”他在想他现在所经历的这一切到底是不是真的，还是他在自己的办公室晕过去了，这只是一个......候诊室什么的？  
“我是个法师。所以这是法术，如果你想知道的话。实际上魔法比这复杂的多，不过现在这样就足够了。”  
不。他的脑内知识还没有丰富到这种程度。虽然看起来真的很不可思议，但或许是真的。  
“所以......你不是人类吗？”他有些警惕地再次坐了下来。  
“不，我当然是。我只是学会了使用它而已。”他的手挥动了一下，两人面前的桌上出现了一个放有茶壶和两个茶杯的托盘。“现在我的职责是从某些特定的威胁中保护地球。而这正是我找到你的原因。”  
“你说过你想要合作。”  
“是的。我需要一些和外界的联系，而我认为我们两人可以合得来。”  
“绑架我实在算不上一个好的开端。”Everett忍不住说道。这个男人可能会把他也变成一个茶壶，但他还是想要掌握一些对话的主动权。他不喜欢自己脑海里那些突然出现的奇奇怪怪的想法。面前的男人明显......让他忍不住一直分心。一定都是魔法的错。没有其他原因，他暗暗对自己说道。他只是需要一点时间冷静一下——像他之前面对阿斯加德的神族，超级士兵和外星人那样——一切都会好起来的。如果他不想让自己的余生都作为一家英国俱乐部的茶壶度过的话。  
令人惊讶的是，他的不满似乎带来了他完全没有想到的效果。法师冷峻的面部表情融化成了一个真诚的微笑，然后他大笑了起来。

“这可不能怪我，你刚才可是打算把我送到精神病院去。我们一谈完我会立刻把你送回你的办公室。你可以慢慢决定是否要进行合作。没有其他附加条件。听起来怎么样？”  
Everett细细思量了一下对方的话，又看了看对方的表情。他是真心的。并且有一个看起来很强大的法师做盟友也不是什么坏事。  
而他内心的小声音也在告诉他，他应该去与这个人进一步相处。  
Stephen Strange。  
他这次更加发送和自信地靠在了躺椅上。至少现在，自己占据了上风。

”请说吧，Doctor。“  
男人的嘴角又扬起了一个微笑，Everett感觉自己需要所有的自控力来保证不会以一种工作方式意外的笑容回敬对方。而且他还要考虑到政府的安全问题。

“Excellent。要来杯茶吗？”


End file.
